Dos mundos, pasado y presente
by angel-yanu
Summary: Todos el gurpo de la sailor esta de descanso pronto y como el viento un enemigo ataca el poder de la chicas no es suficiente entonces surge una nuva gama de sailor y un gurpo de guerreros, dos mundos, se unirán, pasado y presente, formarán un solo, most
1. el inicio

Capitulo Uno :  
El inició Una explosión: _adiós hija _papá, mamá ¡¡¡nooooo!! Si lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer , tanto tiempo ha pasado ya ,(una chica sentada recuerda aquellos terribles momentos sentido en la barra de la cafetería) _Kurumi , tienes que atender esos clientes . (dice su hermano a la chica muy distraída sentada) _Ok ya voy _ Shijo, la noto algo triste desde ya hace como una semana . _si Prometeo yo también . _ Seia y tu que piensas? _he?, ¿me decías algo? _Si que te parece lo de Kurumi? _y no sé yo la noto muy bien _Hay Seia eres tremendamente distraído .... _¿por qué ? _por nada. Un gota de sudor se dibuja en la cabeza , de Prometeo y shijo. Por otra parte de la ciudad de Tokyo  
  
_Luna estas segura de lo que estas diciendo _si , Serena lo estoy _Pero es imposible que una ángel, sea nuestro enemigo _pero no! Serena tu entiendes todo alrreves , Dije que he empezado a perder ciertas cosas de mis recuerdos y Artemis También . además me parecía extraño sentir la presencia de un enemigo en la ciudad , además me llamaba mucho la atención lo de tu sueño con la reina Serenity . _Ha bueno , pero hubieras empezado por eso luna y te hubiera entendido . _Hola serena, Hola Luna _hola Darien _Serena que sucede que miras así a luna _así como , con ganas de matarla sí a eso te refieres _sí _en el camino te cuento _tenemos que ir a buscar a Rinie a la casa de Hotaru ¿me acompañas? _ Sí vamos En el camino ..... _ES por eso que la miraba con cara de que al quería matar , siempre explica todo tan rápido y junto que me cuesta entenderla . _ha bueno Serena sigue hablando y Darien se detiene en un lugar _Darien ,Darien Serena se da vuelta y mira con gran rareza una casa _Darien!!! _He? Si Serena _que te ocurre ? _ no se te hace conocida esta casa Serena la mira con más detenimiento y parece que le encuentra algo pero de pronto contesta _no realmente no me parece conocida en lo absoluto, sigamos En la cabeza de Darien se dibuja una gran gota de sudor . _Vamos que Rinie no esta esperando _si vamos en la casa de Hotaru ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _donde se habrá metido Serena , seguro se quedo en la pastelería _Una mano toca su hombro y Riniee se da vuelta _que decías niñita Riniee se congela al observar que es Serena toma del brazo con Darien _te voy amantar, por hablar a mi espaldas (serena tira de las colitas de Riniee y ella a la vez con las de Serena ) Hotaru y Darien ríen Hotaru ,Darien y serena se dirige casa de Rei ,Rinie en la espaldas de Darien y Hotaru toma de la mano de Serena . En el templo Hikagua: _No otra vez serena va a llegar tarde .Grita Rei furiosa _cálmate ya va al llegar .le dicen las demás _hola , chicas .Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna llegan al templo _ cabeza de bombón todavía no a llegado.las chicas comienza a hacer muecas para que no pregunte eso _No esa irresponsable todavía no a llegado !!!! .Grita furiosa Rei _la voy a llamar por el Intercomunicado _ dice Ami Ricricrinrcic !!!!!!! suena el Inter. Comunicador _si _Serena _si que pasa Ami _donde te encuentras _en el parque ya estamos llegando _Serena _si no has visto a Artemis y a Luna _no la verdad que hace una rato estaba con Luna , pero me dijo que tenia asuntos que hacer _seguro que les ataco lo de primavera _Serena pero , técnicamente estamos en verano y además eso es solo un mito contado.. _si entendí Ami , pero deben estar por hay ,Chauuuu! _chau unas cuantas horas después en el templo Hikagua _hola _por fin llegaste _acota Rei furiosa _bueno ya llegamos , Pero alguien sabe porque no digiero esos gatos que nos juntáramos aquí _no De pronto aparecen, los dos gatos juntos _ves te lo dije Ami el efecto primavera _dice en forma burlona Serena _hay por dios _Bueno le dije que se juntaran hoy ,por que hemos empezado a perder parte de nuestro recuerdo en el pasado , y cada día son más además hay algo que no me sierra en todo esto por que solo olvidamos lo de antes de que naciera la princesa _Mi espejo muestra una forma extraña y muy borrosa , que no pode3mos interpretan ._ Dice Michiru _además yo en mis sueños he soñado con una pelea en la luna pero no se quien se enfrentan solo veo un 5 ángeles alrededor de quien parece enfrentarse al mal ._dice Hotaru Todo quedan muy sorprendidos por la acotación de la niña. Se escucha en el centro de Tokyo una explosión . Serena sale afuera con Darien y observa que era una explosión ,Serena vuelve a ingresar al interior de templo. _muchachas , transfórmense _Por el poder de mercurio de Marte de Júpiter venus de plutón neptuno plutón saturno _por el poder de los cristales estelares transformación  
  
Todas la escaut llegan al centro de Tokyo  
  
_soy una Sailor scout que lucha por le amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y nosotras el equipo de la Sailor scout. Cállense me aburren aparece una persona _¿quién eres tu? _yo soy Themis y este es mi moustro, Hitokomi. _¿que quieren aquí? _no te importa _furiosa Sailor Moon contesta , cristal lunar acción _fuego sagrado de Marte Los dos ataques dan en el lugar adecuado pero ni el moustro ni en Themis ,sofrieron ningún daño . De pronto Themis toma a una joven y dice Cristal de la flor estelas sal de ahí , una flor roja y azul sale del pecho de la muchacha , después el capullo de interior de abre y sale de el cristal negro pero con mucho brillo _maldita sea este tampoco es _esto es todo su culpa Hitokomi ataca una espada dorada atraviesa al moustro derruyéndolo por completo _Sailor Moon , tu solo puedes tomas esta alma y llevar por la luz la persona muestra su forma era una chica con una traje de Sailor , un signo en su frente de un estrella dorada y una luna igual a la de Sailor Moon esta muestra su espada y el cristal y el centro se comienzan a transformar ,el centreo se combina con el cristal de palta y se transforma en el supremo cristal de palta imperial y el centro toma forma como el báculo de Sailor plutón y en el centro se ubica el cristal imperial. el vestuario de Sailor Moon cambia como el de la chicas y sus lapiceras de transformación se convierten en broches en forma de corazón , dentro contenían el cristal imperial de cada planeta su ropa cambia y se torna de color banco con líneas en el color de cada vestuario anterior ,las tiaras se desaparecen y con ellas el signo de cada una aparece , en Sailor Moon su traje cambia aparece una capa color dorado su pollera de abre en dos, y sus botas se elevan hasta sus muslos terminados en cintas doras , en su frente aparece la luna creciente y en sus manos unas estrellas , sus guantes desaparecen y se transforman en guantes que se colocan en un solo dedo sobre la mano derecha leva una piedra en forma de una estrella de cristal dorada todo su vestuario se pone de color banco y dorado _ahora eres Suprema Sailor Moon imperial y ustedes son las guerreras imperiales. Luego de esto desaparece _pero como acciono mis poderes Una vos interior le dice , tu lo sabes solo recuerda _Poder Supremo imperial fulminación luna ,una rayo en vuelve al moustro y lo transforma en una flor _ustedes no tenían que vivir en esta época , me retiro pero no por mucho dice Themis _Bravo Serena !!!!!! _¿pero que fue eso? _no lo sé  
  
en la noche cuando Riniee y Serena caminaban de vuelta a la casa _Kurumi ¿cuando regresaste? _Serena ¿cómo has estado? _bien pero que haces en Tokyo? He vuelto _que alegría _quien esta bella señorita que te acompaña serena _¿dónde?, Ha ella Kurumi necesitas lentes _Serena tu siempre igual _si responde Rinie por serena _es ,Riniee mi hija..... _¡¡¡¡¡que!!!!! Rinie mira a Serena con una mirada acecina _no lo siento me confundí , es mi prima _ha!.. me quedo mas tranquila _pero en que cosa estas pensado Kurumi ,yo con una hija , estas loca  
  
continuará .......... 


	2. 2 el rencuentro con kurumi

Capitulo N° 2:  
El rencuentro con Kurumi.  
  
_Serena ¡!!!!!! Despierta se te hace tarde _solo cinco minutos más Luna, solo cinco minutos más por favor _Serena quedaste de encontrarte con Kurumi en el parque a las 8:00, además Rinie ya te esta esperando _Esta bien ya voy Serena mira el reloj. _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Es tarde de nuevo no puede ser , Luna te voy a matar . Serena se acerca a luna , con cara malvada  
  
_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Te has salvado porque es tarde pero cuando vuelva te ira mal _Serena no olvide de pasar por el parque a buscar a Kurumi. _no ,no lo olvidare , tampoco olvidare que te tengo que matar cuando llegue _grita Serena mientras se aleja con Rinie _Esta niña no aprenderá más. En el parque , una nube de humo pasa y toma el brazo de Kurumi _Hola Serena , _hola Kurumi _llegamos tarde ya _Bueno pero vamos mas despacio _no es que por lo menos , quiero llegar 5 segundos antes _esta bien _en la escuela por fin _Serena has batido tu propio record 5 segundos antes de la campana ¡bien! _Mina , tienes razón 5 minutos la semana pasada era 6 segundos antes , para dentro de cuatro año llegarás temprano. _Lita , técnicamente no necesitaría aproximadamente 5 años y dos meses para llegar al tiempo. _¡Ami!_acortaron las chicas _Serena ella quien son _ellas son mis amigas _Mina , Lita y la intelectual del grupo Ami _chicas , ella es Kurumi _mucho gusto _mucho justo chicas _Sentados!!_ acota el profesor del aula _hoy nos van acompañar 3 nuevos alumnos_ ellos son , Seia, Shijo y Prometeo  
  
_Seia, shijo ¿qué hacen aquí? _nos unimos ala fiesta, _que!!!!!! _Muchachas por favor compórtense _ acota el profesor _lo sentimos _Seia hace algunas morisquetas a Kurumi _veamos se van a sentar..... Seia tu junto a Kurumi, Prometeo tu a lado de Ami y tu shijo con Serena. _Ok Las horas pasaron y las chicas observaban con gran atención ,como Ami y Prometeo contestaban a igual velocidad las respuestas _Serena, ¿Ami siempre es así? _no hoy más que nunca , porque tiene un competidor _ha !!!!!! de pronto Serene ve como Seia, estaba en la nubes entonces le pregunta a Kurumi _Y Seia siempre es Así _si siempre es extremada mente distraído .  
  
_Hey ,shijo porqué se cambiaron de escuela ,_ serena le pregunta Shijo _Porque el loco de Seia se quería cambiar y no lo íbamos a dejar solo _tienes razón Entre sus adentros Shijo esta chica es muy parecida a la princesa Selene, pero como es imposible En la hora del almuerzo _Ami, te sientes bien _si ,¿porque me lo preguntas? _porque estuviste hablando con Prometeo ,sobre algo _¿se puede saber qué?_acota Mina curiosa _sobre, alguna teorías de los meteoritos _como siempre De pronto los chicos con Kurumi llegan _Kurumi _¿si , mide Serena? _¿De donde conoces a estos chicos? _Hay Serena pero que distraída eres _Pero ¿porqué? _Serena , Prometeo y shijo son mis hermanos y Seia es amigo de mis hermanos. así pasaron las horas de colegio, y cuando volvían a sus casas _Gracias Lita por cocinarme mi almuerzo _no hay porque Rinie _que cansada estoy _Serena no te quejes te has dormido en las clases , de historia , literatura y matemática como también en .. _Ya entendí Mina ya entendí Rei se detiene en medio de la peatonal de el centro _Rei sucede algo , vieron esa casa _si yo si el otro día con Darien pasamos y me dijo que le resultaba conocida _Siento algo raro en esa casa _Kurumi y tu que sabes _donde se metieron En una callejón _Prometeo ,Seia ,Shijo hay que transformarse _Que bien algo de acción _No ustedes no Seia _solamente yo _Pero porque , solamente tu _yo necesito ayudarlas y mi espada dicta que en minutos va a ocurrir algo ustedes suban al edificio y observen las Los chicos se van pateando piedrita , y Seia le dice , _no es justo toda la acción para ella , claro como es la única Sailor en nuestro grupo se cree que puede tener toda la diversión para ella sola. _Seia ,cállate y no proteste que ya les llegara su turno, con.. _si ya sé no me digas con el tiempo entenderás el porque, me tienes cansado con tu entendimiento por tiempo Kurumi una gota de sudor se dibuja en la nuca de los demás mirando con que cara de angustia le dice Seia esto a Kurumi. _estos chicos yo no se que voy a hacer con ellos _saca un broche de transformación en forma de espada, Poder de Inter. Estelar de la luna ,Sailor estar faither transformación en otra parte de fondo de la galaxia _Themis , esta es tu próxima victima toma la foto y el cristal azul del muostro del agua , no me falles _no te fallaré Artemisa _eso espero es tu ultima oportunidad  
  
_ que les parece chicas íbamos a mi casa a comer pasteles _pasteles!!!! , si que rico _hay Serena tu siempre pensando en comida. _a sí como si tu no Rei _cállate _no me calló _ya vasta chicas _vamos y ya _tienes razón Mina vamos De pronto un grito se escucha en la calle _chica ha llegado la hora de transformarse se meten en un callejón _Chicas transformación _Por el poder del supremo cristal de plata imperial _por el poder del futuro cristal de plata imperial _por el cristal de mercurio _Marte _Júpiter _venus _transformación!!!!!!!  
  
_soy una Sailor escaut que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon  
  
_y yo chibi Moon. _Pretejemos nuestro planeta con cuatro planetas protectores somos las Inter.-scauts , del sistema solar interno _mercurio _Marte _Júpiter _venus _de sistema solar externo, mi planeta guardián es Neptuno el planeta de el agua soy la Sailor del agua soy , Sailor Neptium _mi planeta guardián es Urano el planeta de los vientos soy la Sailor del viento Sailor Uranus. _mi planeta protector es plutón el planeta cambiante , soy la Sailor del cambio soy Sailor Plut. _Vengo desde el planeta de silencio ,Saturno, soy la Sailor del silencio soy Sailor Saturm. _ahora te arrepentirás Themis _ya lo veremos , Nartus crecerse el moustro comienza a crecer _ataca!!!! _beso de amor y belleza de venus ¡!! El mostro es golpeado _centella relampagueante de Júpiter _chicas todas juntas sino no lo lograremos _Poder de la saliros ataquen!!!! El moustro cae _Neptium, espejo de agua refleja _Serena es la flor azul de Nartus _de acuerdo cando serena se prepara, el moustro se levanta _pero se escucha una voz _Luna creciente estrella fragas congela El moustro es paralizado _Hora Sailor Moon _Si _Cristal supremo imperial Sublimación lunar. _malditas!!!! Las matare _ prepárense _Alto Themis vuelve _si mi ama _me las pagaran ,en especialmente tu Sailor estelar faither . _Sailor estelar faither minutos después _Sailor scauts beben comenzar a aumentar sus poderes , porque no sé por cuanto tiempo podré ayudarlas _¿quién eres? _pronto lo sabrás Serena Adiós _chicas ¿quien será? _no lo sé Serena _Pero no te preocupes pronto lo sabremos _tienen razón chicas _Chicas ¡!!!! _Kurumi , chicos ¿donde se habían metido _he...... Prometeo interrumpe a Kurumi _quise ir a comprar algo que vi _y yo a comprar algo dulce en la pastelería _dice riendo Seia en el camino Prometeo toma el brazo de Ami. Kurumi mira atentamente esa escena. _tal como antes _antes ¿qué Kurumi? _Nada solo pensaba en voz alta Lita . Prometeo dice algo a Ami y le guiña el ojo ella se sonroja _Ami vamos!!!!!! _sí _Entonces Ami nos vemos mañana _Sí  
  
Continuará........ 


	3. 3 reunión de estudio, los recuerdos de a...

Capitulo N° 3 :  
La reunión de estudio y el recuerdo de Ami. En al cartelera de la escuela se encuentra Ami leyendo un pequeño recorte...  
  
Mesa de examen en la escuela  
Juuban High school ,  
3 año segundo semestre Todos los alumnos deberán presentarse en mesa de examen el 12 del corriente  
mes, en caso contrario no habrá recuperatorio  
  
_Así que tengo una semana para prepararme lastima que Serena y las demás no quieran acompañarme a estudiar._piensa en vos alta Ami De pronto detrás de ella _Hola _hola Prometeo _¿Qué estás leyendo Ami? _Este cartel sobre los exámenes Prometeo observa el cartel con gran detenimiento e imagina , mientras su cara se va deformando _Seia , no es un desastre la última vez que estudiamos juntos se la paso jugando con mi computadora, Shijo se la paso mirando football en la televisión. _ Prometeo , ¿te sucede algo? _No , ¿porque me lo preguntas? _solo por tu cara _no, no es nada _Ok, no vemos! _Ami! Espera!! _¿Si? _quieres estudiar con migo lo finales _de acuerdo ¿por qué no? _entonces hoy después de la escuela _Prometeo, no puedo hasta las siete, porque quiero ir a la pileta después de eso con el club de computadoras y luego estoy libre _esta bien , no hay problema _entonces no vemos a la salida de la tu clase de computación _de acuerdo no vemos . Ami se aleja mientras , Prometeo la observa con gran detenimiento, de pronto _Hey Prometeo Prometeo sigue pardo sin responder, Seia pasa su mano por adelante de sus ojos y lueguo golpea su cabeza _He!!!!! Hay alguien hay adentro _Hey!!!!!! Ten cuidado no ves que me despeinas _a mi me parece que no te has visto tu mejilla Prometeo _Cuenta ¿con quién estuviste? _¿he? ¿Por qué me lo dices?. _Por nada por nada _bueno en la clase _Prometeo como siempre con Ami responde a una velocidad sorprendente a pesar de que todavía , no comenzaron las clases de avanzados en la escuela_ Pensaba Serena _Seia mascando goma de mascar _ lueguo un golpe asota la cabeza de Seia _y Tu como siempre me golpeas Kurumi _¿y qué quieres si eres un mal educado Seia? _puedo ser muy refinado _dice con voz melódica sacando pecho Seia, lueguo suelta el aire y se tira el pecho sobre el pupitre _ pero justo ahora no tengo ganas , Kurumi. _ya que va siempre quedas igual. Lita y Mina miran ha Kurumi y Seia _Que linda pareja que hacen ¿no Lita? _si tienes mucha razón  
  
En el otro rincón del aula Ami mira muy preocupada la ventana exterior _¿qué le pasa?_pregunta Prometeo preocupado a Serena _La verdad no lo sé , siempre suele comportarse así cuando esta preocupada por alguno de sus pensamientos _Wa!!!, Serena tu si que la conoces!!!! _elemental vivo!!!!, si vamos juntas al colegio desde pequeñas. Las clases pasan y en la hora del receso Ami se encuentra sentada en la terraza de la escuela en una banco _¿qué pasa Ami te noto preocupada, te sucede algo? _no , nada Prometeo Toma la mano de Ami , en un árbol Serena , Lita ,Mina shijo ,Seia Y Kurumi Observan La situación _Con que no tenía nada, que pillo que es _Acota Seia _La inocente de grupo no gano de ate mano!!!!_dice Lita y Mina a coro Seia esta en la rama de debajo de Kurumi _Depravado no te atrevas a ves asía arriba _no sabes que si quieres que una persona no haga algo no se lo tienes que decir sino esta lo hará inmediatamente _dice shijo una patada golpea la cabeza de Seia _te dije que no mirarás _pero... _nada y encima que te atreves a mirar de vuelta , decaradooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! De pronto en árbol comienza a mover su copa , un ruido estrepitoso seguido de otro y otro se escuchan en la terraza Ami y Prometeo Se asoman a la barandilla _Serena ,Lita ,Mina ¿se encuentran bien? Ami sale corriendo asía abajo _Seia y shijo lo voy a matar _murmura Prometeo mientras los mira con cara de loa voy a matar _Ops!!!nos metimos en serios problemas mejor comienza a correr Seia _¿por qué? _mira asía arriba _tienes mucha razón a correr!!!!!!!!!!!. En el almuerzo Las chicas molestaban a Ami  
  
_chicas solo es un amigo _sí, y yo y Darien somos primos _Serena !!!!! _bueno, ¿pero en verdad o no? _Verdad que _¿qué estas saliendo con Prometeo? _hay! , pero en que cosas estas pensando Serena _Pero de todas formas ¿es verdad o no? _no, no es verdad chicas solo somos compañeros de clase _así Ami y yo soy Sailor V _Mina eres Sailor V _Ops! tienes razón Lita _bueno me entendieron verdad _chicas son terribles -aunque pensando lo bien recordé algo cuando toco mi mano parece que ya había pasado por ese momento. Las clases terminaron, y Ami se dirigió a la pileta Ami se cambia y se dirige hacia la pileta de competencia, Prometeo estaba rodeado por muchachas _Ami!!!! _ Prometeo ¿qué haces aquí? _me inscribí esta mañana Las muchachas que rodeaban a Ami le dicen _¿Lo conoces? _sí..... _Si ellas es mi novia Ami lo mira con cara de que cosas estas diciendo _estas loco _de todas formas sale una chica alta si yo te gano en una competencia me quedare yo y las chicas con él,¿qué dices, o tienes miedo? Ami lo mira y él le hace una aceptación con la cabeza _de acuerdo _entonces Niñita prepárate estaban en la línea de salida y Prometeo le dice al oído Ami algo _concéntrate en el agua y tu y ella serán una Mira Ami a Prometeo algo confundida por lo que él le dijo _Esta bien _Preparadas en sus parcas listas ya!!! La carrera da arranque , Ami le gana por una gran mayoría _la próxima perderás niñita _eso lo veremos _dice Prometeo Las chicas se retiran y Prometeo y Ami se quedan solos a excepción que Kurumi y Seia los espían por el conducto de ventilación que da al gimnasio _te parece bien una carrera Ami _si porque no _desde el trampolín si _de acuerdo me parece bien ellos saltan y caen al mismo tiempo con una sincronización nadan exactamente igual en el ultimo momento Ami hace una braceada y llega primero en el ducto de ventilación _no puede ser es la primera ves que alguien le ganó a Prometeo en natación _dicen acoro Seia y Kurumi _realmente eres muy rápida Ami _pero tu me costaste mucho trabajo derrotarte Ami se sumerge y comienza a nadar de espalda da sin que Prometeo se de cuenta , lueguo cuando se da cuenta la alcanza _Ami seguro que no sucede nada _si estoy segura De pronto él la empuja al fondo de la pileta sumergiéndola cuando llegan al fondo él toma la mano de Ami y ella empieza a escuchar una vos _no temas soy yo _como que eres tu como te puedo escuchar _relámete pronto lo descubrirás, pero por ahora se diría que nos podemos comunicar porque somos muy iguales _si Ami comienza a imaginar una imagen era él y ella en un jardín con un gran estanque estaban en el fondo _esta viendo lo mismo que yo Ami _si _sabes donde es? _no para nada De pronto una luz azul y celeste ilumina la pileta _Seia y Kurumi se mira no puede ser recordaron algo _ Prometeo te encuentras bien Al no escuchas respuesta Ami sube al cuerpo inanimado del joven a la superficie. _te asuste _abre lentamente un ojo como espiando _te voy a matar , que susto que me lleve De pronto por detrás de ellos Themis hace su aparición _que lindo en el elemento que les pertenece _que?!!! Prometeo lo mira con cara de que tenes que hablar _Maestro de agua aparece una moustro hecho de agua aparece en la pileta _maldita sea no me puedo transformar _piensa Ami. A su vez Prometeo piensa lo mismo , un golpe directo se persigue así ellos ,él protege a Ami quedando inconsciente un nuevo ataque brota , _Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! una burbuja celeste los cubra y protege sacándolo de la pileta. Ami reclina en una silla a Prometeo _poder imperial de mercurio _pagaras muy caro haberme hecho esto _Cósmic mercuri imperial El traje de Sailor mercuri evoluciona y comienza aparecerse al de serena a diferencia que este es Azul y celeste _Marcuri se concentra y dice _Rayos y neblina de la oscuridad imperial ataquen Una gran esfera de energía choca contra el moustro y lo destruye -y ahora sigues tu _eso lo veremos Sailor mercuri Un ataque golpea Sailor mercuri y este al cristal imperial en color azul con un escudo de agua ,Themis al tratar de tocarlo es destruido por el escudo y desaparece minutos después _Ami te encuentras bien _qué paso Serena ¿y Prometeo? _él esta bien _ Tu importas ahora Serena toma el cristal de mercuri y se lo entrega en sus manos. _Pero como es posible de que estés viva _no los sé una cuantas horas después en el templo _luna respóndeme algo _que quieres saber _porque Ami pudo vivir esos minutos sin su cristal _no lo sé Serena _porque las demás persona que han perdido su cristal se han desmayado he incluso, han estado a punto de morir Una luz amarilla imbate el templo _ Sailor stellar faither!!!!!!!! _chicas la razón que pueden vivir Uds. Sin su cristales es porque cuando muestran su verdadero poder eso necesitan salir , como tu Sailor Moon en ti es frecuente que el cristal de plata quiera salir pero a ti no te pasa nada ¿verdad? _si es verdad _Entonces cuando cada Sailor muestre su verdadero poder saldrán sus cristales y sus poderes y vestuarios cambiaran _¿cómo podemos hacer que nuestros poderes evolucionen? _realmente , no lo sé _solo Uds. Saben el Como Lueguo de eso se retira , las chicas se miran con gran intriga Se me hizo tarde pera mi clases de computación Ami sale corriendo de esa habitación y se dirige corriendo a sus clase En la salida de club de computadoras _Ami!! _ Prometeo!!!! _¿te sientes bien? _porqué me lo preguntas? _no por preguntar el hechizo había servido creía Ami , pero en realidad Prometeo recordaba todo lo sucedido , menos lo de que Ami era Sailor Marcuri. Solo recordaba el cristal de agua y que el tenia uno muy similar y no explicaba como. _Bueno , pasa Ami hemos llegado a mi apartamento. _permiso _Si pasa no hay problema _¿y los chicos? _Seia esta en su clase de cibernética y shijo en su clase de football , y supongo que Kurumi en su clase de piano Cuando comenzaron a estudiar, las horas pasaron volando ya que Ami y Prometeo Se llevaban muy bien , sus capacidades era las mismas _Bueno es muy Tarde debo irme a casa , mi madre llegara en una hora y no he preparado la cena _esa bien no veremos Mañana _deacuerdo _Hey!!!! Ami Toma Prometeo tira un paquete a Ami , ella lo recibe _mira si te gusta y mañana me lo dices _Bueno _titubea Ami en camino a casa ase encuentra con Seia y Kurumi _Hola chicos _hola Ami _de donde bienes? _De estudiar . _¿Con Prometeo? _si _si algo me había comentado _acota Seia _bueno no veremos  
  
Continuará..... 


End file.
